


A Heart in Mine

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, i think lol, side couples: myungyeol and yadong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: When a Demon threatens to destroy two worlds, it's a matter of eliminating the threat or being eliminated. Woohyun finds he has apparently no choice but be eliminated because his partner is too lazy to be bothered. It's all up to him, really.Or my self-indulgent Demon au





	A Heart in Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I know, no more new stories but... I did anyway /sigh  
> Welcome to my human/demon au ft. Infinite! Main characters are Woogyu and Infinite will help them out. Also, there is a plot, I think.  
> Rating in place for violence and gore, also maybe more. idk yet. 

Coming to is a horrible thing. It starts without any conscious thoughts but the distinct feeling of tingling in his body until the tingling turns to pain and he chokes on air, trying to sit up in one quick motion. The sudden movement triggers a nauseating feeling and before he can help it, Howon bends over and throws up on the ground. 

Aches; he has aches everywhere, all over his body. There is something pulling on his arm and a numbness to his limbs he isn’t quite used to. It feels familiar though, a reminder of youthful foolishness. He has been drugged. But before he can proceed that thought, the foul smell of his own sickness triggers him again. Finally calming slightly, he rolls back on his back and lies down. Everything hurts, his whole body feels like an aching throb but at least he can move his arms a little more now. He closes his eyes, steels himself and opens them a second later, looking around.

He has no idea where he is. It would look like a hospital room, only there are tubes and vials and things in tubes that make the whole thing appear to be right out of one of those sci-fi movies his younger brother enjoys so much. He pulls the needle out of his arm and tugs at the restrains against his ankles but they won’t give. Fuck, he’s been kidnapped, drugged and restrained. The worst though is the pain shooting through his head every time he tries to sit up. He’s not even on a bed, which would be at least something. 

He slowly falls back on the ground, groaning as his head makes contact with the hard stone. There must be a reason for… whatever this insanity is. But he can’t think of anything anyone would need him for. Maybe they are after his organs. Surely, they would sell well on the black market. He can’t think about this, not when he’s still in chains and has no way to apparently escape an imminent death. 

The sound of something falling brings him back, immediately on guard as he turns around. Right behind him is another boy, throwing up just like he had a few minutes ago. He grimaces, looking away until the sound of him retching ceases. When Howon is sure that he won’t be triggered by the boy again, he takes a deep breath and turns.

“That sounded awful,” Howon says, not knowing what else to do. 

The guy turns to him, startled and then promptly bends down again. Yep, been there, done that. 

It takes a few minutes for the other boy to calm down, so Howon lies back down, careful with his head. He doesn’t dare touch it, for fear of finding his hand covered in blood or worse. At least he isn’t lying in his own blood.

“Where are we?”

“I don’t know. Are you chained up, too?” Howon asks.

There is a moment of silence in which Howon assumes the other boy to be looking around. And then there is the rattling of chains. Of course, they wouldn’t leave their victims unchained. Only victim-two is suddenly standing above him, holding his side as he limps over. “They didn’t lock the chain.” 

Howon thinks he might laugh, only he’s still chained up and the boy looks like he might keel over and die any moment. “Are you alright?”

“I think I might die,” he admits, walking away. 

Howon has a sudden moment of panic. Victim-two can’t leave! If he leaves, Howon will be alone. He will be used for whatever those psychos want and die. He scrambles up, trying to stand and grab the other boy by the arm. “You can’t leave,” he hears himself say distantly. He thinks he might go deaf now, too. And then he’s falling again, a sudden dizziness coming over him.

Victim-two doesn’t stop. He’s still walking and Howon will die and no one will ever know what happened to him and he won’t ever make up with his father after that fight. There is a hot prickle of tears there, obscuring his vision and he thinks he might just lose it before dying.

Only there are hands suddenly on the chains around his ankle and the key clicks in, and he’s free. He just stares.

“Look, I can’t walk. I need your help to escape,” victim-two says, falling to the ground next to him. “I have been stabbed.” 

And indeed, there is a big patch of shimmering dark black on his shirt, almost invisible because of the black fabric. “How did you?”

“The key was on the table. I think they didn’t bother restraining me because they knew I wouldn’t be able to escape. What’s your name?”

“Howon,” he replies dumbly. Oh god, how can he help anyone escape when he can’t stop crying or shaking. 

“You are in shock.” Victim-two sounds unreasonably calm. Yes, he might be in shock, and why wouldn’t he be. He’s going to die-

“Calm down, breathe with me. In and out. In and out.” Howon tries, only his breathes are choked sobs and it takes him a good while to calm down enough to breathe with the other boy. “Good. Now take a deep breath and tell me your name again.”

“Howon.”

“I’m Myungsoo. And we need to get out of whatever this is before anyone comes looking for us.”

Howon is inclined to agree and now that he has stopped shaking, he tries to stand again. His feet hold him this time, only the pain of a headache there, which he is slowly growing used to. He doesn’t allow himself to think. If he keeps thinking, he won’t function. “I’m fine now.” 

Victi – Myungsoo gives him a weak smile, nodding. “Can you help me?” 

“Yes.” But first he needs bandages. This pseudo hospital room better have some bandages. He rummages around for a while, before coming up with blue tape. He takes the first sharp object he finds, a scalpel, and goes back to Myungsoo. “We need to dress our wounds and then we are getting out of here.”

Myungsoo nods, gritting his teeth as Howon cuts through his shirt and uses the material to press against the wound before binding it with the tape, all the way around Myungsoo’s waist. The wound has stopped bleeding but’s it’s an ugly and wide cut, so he tries to put just enough pressure on it to stop any further bleeding but not cut in deeper.

“I still think I might die,” Myungsoo chokes out suddenly. “God, it hurts so bad.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not on you,” he says weakly. Let me take care of your head,” Myungsoo gestures and Howon obediently bends down. When Myungsoo pats his shoulder, he sits up and helps him to his feet, too. 

“Do you know where we are?” 

“I have no fucking idea.”

“Think the door is locked?” Howon thinks it is and even if it isn’t, he thinks there will be people out there, people prepared to kill them and maybe more. Only, he can’t sit in here and wait for someone to come and end him.

Myungsoo, though, stars at the door for a few seconds, as they approach, before replying, “it’s open.”

And it is. The door is unlocked and there are no guards. “Are you some kind of magician? All the locks around you are open,” Howon jokes. It’s a good time to joke. They can run away, possibly even get away if only they could find a car. He got his license last year and he might still be dizzy and shaking, but he will drive any car he finds before whoever comes back and notices they are gone.

“A little,” Myungsoo smiles. “Let’s go fast. Before someone comes.” 

That’s a tall order. Considering that both are limping and Howon is carrying more of Myungsoo’s weight than the boy is himself. But they manage to make it a good few meters away from the building into the forest that seems to surround the whole area. “We should keep between the trees, away from the road so that we aren’t discovered.”

Howon nods, knowing that’s for the best. “We might just die in the forest.”

Myungsoo grimaces but says nothing. The silence stretches as they leave the building behind in the darkness and lose their way around the trees. The whole scenario makes Howon uncomfortable. It’s too dark to see and there are too many sounds coming from far away. “So, any idea why we were captured?” 

“I might have one,” Myungsoo whispers, and then his grip loosens around Howon’s shoulder and he slides down onto the ground. “Sorry,” he hisses, “I don’t think I can go any further.”

Howon takes his hand from the wound and finds it covered in blood. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he yells, blood rushing through his ears. “You can’t die.”

Myungsoo nods. “Rest, just a bit.”

“Ok,” he says but doesn’t believe it.

“Ok,” Myungsoo breathes out. Howon doesn’t point that lie out either.

And then they are coming. Howon expected flashlights and guns; possibly torches and other things.

But what he didn’t expect were these beasts, gaining on them with the speed of cars. He hears himself scream, hears and feels Myungsoo grab his leg and shake and will him into motion but he can’t do anything because they are coming and they are going to eat them. Beasts, bloody beasts with red eyes and sharp teeth; beasts the size of fucking cars.

“HOWON RUN!” Myungsoo screams into his ear, pushes him away but instead of running he falls onto his butt.

“We are going to die.”

“For fuck’s sake, just run!” Myungsoo chokes up, a sob wrecking his body and Howon thinks he might cry, too, but he can’t because they are going to die. They are going to be eaten by monsters after being kidnapped by humans.

And they are going to die.

The last thing he sees before passing out is a big mouth descending on him and an arm in front of his face. 

*** 

“He is dying.”

“I don’t think we can help him.”

Woohyun sighs. “Can you not be difficult for once and just do something.”

“I am not difficult,” Sunggyu huffs. He pulls out yet another book he seemingly got out of nowhere and proceeds to read.

“He is one, isn’t he?”

“I am reading.”

“You are willing to let him die? Just like this?”

“I am not letting him die. He just dies. Humans do that. All the time.” Sunggyu waves him off and turns a page.

Woohyun sighs again. “Look,” he tries, “if the other one wakes up and finds his friend dead, he won’t be happy and then you can deal with him.”

Sunggyu turns to glare at him. “Or you know, we could just leave them behind. I do not understand why you care so much. They are human, let them die in peace.”

“They are Seedlings. We need them.” 

“One is on his way to hell and the other probably lost his sanity. I refuse to deal with that.” And to mark his words as final, Sunggyu takes his book and disappears onto a tree. From up there he calls, “I already rushed to save the idiot. I am not taking further part in this.”

“No more fucking strawberries for you!” Woohyun calls up. He was going to continue but there is a sudden movement to his left and he finds one of them waking up. He proceeds to ignore Sunggyu and instead turns to the boy on the ground. Sunggyu may not be far off with his prediction of their conditions and it irks Woohyun that he still won’t help.

“You alright?” he asks softly. The boy is probably spooked and for a good reason. It’s not every day you see giant demon-turned-rabbits attacking you. 

There is no immediate reaction from the boy aside from a hiccup in his breath and then he’s crying full force, grabbing Woohyun’s shirt. Woohyun, caught off guard, just pats his shoulder and lets him.

“I will help you just to not hear that terrible wail.” Sunggyu is suddenly by his side again, looking like he’s under torture. 

Woohyun can see right through him though and knows it’s more the threat of no strawberries than the cries of a human male, which moved him from his spot. “Sure. Go ahead and save the other boy.”

“Look,” Sunggyu says, “if I help you here now, we are not taking them back with us.”

“We are.” Woohyun says, still patting the boy’s shoulder and trying to calm him. He’s probably not even listening and won’t for a while but Woohyun hopes once the other boy is recovered enough, he might be able to help. “Now go ahead, awaken him and let’s get out of here before they send more of those.”

Sunggyu makes a very displeased face. “I just don’t understand why he would do that. It’s ridiculous to combine demon and animal.”

Woohyun gives him a shrug and steps back, forcing the boy in his arms away form Sunggyu and the dying Seedling. “You talk as if you killed them.” 

“I killed one, I will have you know.” 

“And what a difference that made,” Woohyun whispers but falls silent as the circle appears around the dying body. It expands further and further, until Sunggyu steps into it and murmurs words Woohyun can’t hear. And then he cuts his palm with one sharp nail, letting the blood drop onto the boy’s forehead. 

Woohyun smiles to himself as the boy in his arms falls unconscious again.

What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> A special for Lee Howon :D


End file.
